


Cheers (Drink To That)

by DodgerBear



Series: The Honeymoon Period [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Sequel to Escape (Piña Colada)Where the honeymoon period never ends.





	Cheers (Drink To That)

 

So it wasn’t exactly the honeymoon they had planned. The first day was fun. Chilling on the beach, having some drinks and fooling around. Unfortunately the fooling around resulted in Mickey suffering an allergic reaction in a very delicate area. He’d been miserable and irritable for the three days since it’d happened and kept bitching to Ian that their honeymoon was ruined. Ian tried to cheer him up but Mickey was just not having any of it. The rash had cleared up and the pain was much better so Ian worked on getting Mickey to enjoy the last two days of their trip. 

“Let’s go get some dinner.”

“Not hungry.”

“Mick...you’ve been in this hotel room for two full days. Let’s go out for a bit.”

“Nobody chaining you up in here Gallagher.”

Ian heaved a sigh. Mickey was the most stubborn person he’d ever met in his life, which is really saying something when you’ve got Lip for a brother. 

“What’s the problem Mickey? You’re much better now the rash has gone. Why’re you still so pissed?”

Mickey’s blue eyes glared at Ian. “My problem is that I spent all my god damn money on this fuckin disaster of a trip and all I got was a dick rash. Happy fuckin honeymoon.”

“So you don’t wanna spend time with me if your dick is out of action huh? That’s all I’ve got that you’re interested in right. All we do is fuck.”

“And fight. Don’t forget that part.” Mickey snarled back at his angry husband. 

“Jesus fuck...you are the most selfish person I’ve ever had the misfortune to marry!”

“I’d say the same but, y’know...Svetlana.”

“Now you’re making jokes?”

“Not sure that was a joke actually.”

“You really don’t get it, do you? I’m sorry I blew you and made your dick almost fall off. I’m sorry I ruined this trip. I’m sorry that you don’t think I’m worth being around unless my dick is inside you. But if you seriously can’t get your head outta your ass and stop making a bad situation worse then you might as well get looking for some way to get home early because I can’t even bear to look at you right now!” Ian ranted and stormed to the door. He grabbed his key card from the table and turned to look back at Mickey. He waited for Mickey to speak, to say anything that might stop him from walking out but as usual Mickey’s words failed him. Ian slammed the door behind him. 

 

Mickey hated self-reflection almost more than anything else he was forced to do with his time. He hated the way he was sometimes. Ian looked at him like a wounded puppy when he went off in one of his moods. Yev had told him often enough over the years that Ian was a saint to put up with him and he knew the kid was right. It was just too hard to override the darkness when it crept over him. In fairness to himself though, it happened a lot less often now than it did in their early days. But ultimately Mickey knew he was still a grumpy fucker and Ian got the brunt of it. Now he was in danger of really causing a problem. They’d only ever have one honeymoon and his shitty mood was going to make it a permanent bad memory. 

 

Ian’s loud giggle echoed down the beach. He was drunk and propping up the bar at the beach cabana. The barman was very entertaining and after a few extra strength Sex on the Beach cocktails everything he said was hilarious. Mickey watched from a distance for a few minutes and bit back the jealous vitriol he was about to unleash. He felt sick to his stomach seeing Ian having a good time with someone other than him. 

“Hey! It’s Mickey!” Ian grinned sloppily when he finally spotted Mickey by the door. “Hellllooooo Mikhailo!”

Mickey sighed heavily and walked over to Ian. “Can we talk?”

Ian wagged his index finger. “Nuh huh. Talking time is finished. Sorry you missed it. Now it’s drinking time! My new friend Luis will get you anything you want. A beer maybe? Luis! A beer for Mikhailo please. No pineapple though. It makes his dick hurt.”

Mickey glanced at the barman and scowled. “Beer. Now.”

“You shouldn’t talk to people like that Mick. That’s what makes people wanna spit in your drinks. How come you’re here? Ran out of Golden Girls reruns?” Ian muttered sarcastically. 

Mickey grabbed Ian’s arm and pulled him to his feet. “Get over here now.”

Ian stumbled unsteadily as Mickey dragged him to the back of the bar and hustled him into a seat. 

“Spending time with you is the only thing I ever want to do.” Mickey blurted out. 

Ian smiled sweetly. “As long as I’m fucking you senseless.”

Those words coincided perfectly with the barman appearing with Mickey’s beer. His eyes were wide and his cheeks flushed as he placed the bottle on the table and quickly scuttled away. 

“No Ian.” Mickey reached over the table to grab Ian’s hand. “I wouldn’t bother marrying a guy I just want to fuck.”

“Guarantees I stick around though right?” 

Mickey stared at Ian like he was seeing him for the first time. 

“You think I’d do that?”

“I think you’re capable of anything Mikhailo.”

“Stop calling me that. Stop talking altogether and listen to me. Alright?”

Ian grinned goofily and made a show of zipping his mouth shut. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been in a bad mood. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you so please know I’m very sorry. Truth is, I’ve been looking forward to this week for so long. Probably more than the wedding. All I wanted was this trip away with you to chill. No kids. No crazy ex-wife. No Gallagher family dinners. Just us. But me and my stupid dick mess it all up and I didn’t want anything to ruin our good time because you deserve this, Ian. This is all I ever wanted for you. Being able to give you the things in life that you want is all I want to do. Because you’re my best friend and I love you.”

Ian wasn’t sure if he was hearing the words Mickey was saying or if his alcohol-soaked brain was dubbing them over the top of Mickey telling him off. 

“So will you forgive me?”

Ian snapped back into the conversation. “Forgive you?”

“For being a moody asshole.”

“Okay.” Ian agreed. “Did you just tell me you love me?”

Mickey narrowed his eyes. “Were you even listening to me?”

“Yes but I’m so drunk I’m worried I’m just hearing what I want to hear when really you’re telling me you’re flying home now to file for divorce.”

“Jesus Gallagher how much have you had? If you think I’m gonna divorce you after the amount of time, money and effort it cost to marry your freckled ass then you are way off the mark. Yes I love you. And I’m sorry. And I have a plan for the last day of our trip. Wanna hear it?”

Ian nodded wildly and reached for Mickey’s bottle of beer. The older man swooped in and intercepted the snatch. 

“Hey. That’s part of my plan. I’m gonna head to the bar, neck a few shots to catch up so we’re both fucked up. Then we’re gonna take a romantic, moonlit stroll along the beach. I’ll even allow some hand holding. I know. My generosity is limitless. Then we’re going back to the hotel for the midnight buffet cart and we’re gonna take some pizza slices back to our room and get grease all over the bed covers. We’re gonna sleep in late and wake up to the best fuck we’ve ever had. You’ll have to be gentle with me cause it still hurts but I know you’re gonna love taking it slow cause you’re a sap. By then the hangovers will be kicking in so we’re gonna head down to the burger joint at the beach and feed our faces. Then we hit the beach for more beers and maybe a little fooling around in the ocean. Finally we round off tomorrow night with reservations at Chez Luc, that fancy place you liked the look of when we passed it on the way here from the airport. We’ve got a table booked at 9.”

“You gonna order steak?” Ian grinned. 

“Bet your ass I am.”

Ian sniffed and chuckled happily. “That’s the most words I’ve heard you say at once since I met you.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

Ian leaned over the table and planted a huge kiss on Mickey’s lips. “Love you too.”

“So my plan sounds okay?”

“Your plan is the best plan I ever heard.”

“Then let me get those shots and I’ll be right back.” Mickey pecked Ian’s lips and headed off to the bar. 

 

Luis was lining up a variety of drinks to blow Mickey’s head off. 

“Keep em coming. Got some catching up to do.”

Luis grinned. “Your man, he is funny. He speaks of you before you come here. I think he is sad he has hurt you. With the piña. He thinks it his fault you are mad.”

“It’s not his fault.” Mickey sighed. “I’m just an asshole sometimes.”

“And still he marry you. So must love you even if asshole yes?” Luis poured the last shot of tequila and left Mickey alone with his drinks and his thoughts. 

 

Ian had never laughed so much in his life. Mickey seemed to have flicked a switch and turned into Mr Congeniality. Their walk along the beach was peppered with laughter and kisses, seemingly taking them forever to reach the far end of the bay as they walked sideways just as much as forwards. When the reached the end of the beach Mickey pulled Ian into a small cove and dropped to his knees, sucking on him like he was the tastiest popsicle ever. The walk back to the hotel was quicker as the alcohol was wearing off and the need for pizza increased. They grabbed three slices each and jumped eagerly into bed with them, feeding each other the toppings and not bothering so much with the crusts. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Ian murmured sleepily when they had finished eating and edging on the periphery of sleep. 

“Hey. It’s done. Forget it. More apologies wasn’t in the plan.”

Ian giggled and pressed a greasy kiss to Mickey’s cheek. “I love you Mikhailo.”

“Stop fuckin calling me that!”

“Ssh. Sleeping.”

“Yeah alright tough guy. Best get plenty of sleep cause I got serious plans for you tomorrow.”

Ian’s snores were the only response. Mickey grinned to himself and indulged himself for a few minutes watching Ian sleep. He really was the most beautiful creature. Sleep was calling to Mickey. With one last look and a gentle press of lips to Ian’s forehead, Mickey turned off the light and curled up to Ian’s body. 

“Love you Gallagher.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
